The quest of the 4 Shards
by Diamondstar11
Summary: Ruby pearls brother steels 4 elemental shards and now he has made a device to control them the world has been infected serverley by climate change and a bunch of other stuff. The gems go on a quest to get back the shards and stabilize earth
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story i hope you enjoy :)**

_Centuries ago Ruby Pearls brother stole 4 elemental shards and hid them and 4 different location ever since that the gems have been trying to locate the 4 shards but couldn't find them but one day they found them. You ask why they are so important the 4 elemental shards stable earth but ever since he took them he has made a device to control them so now the world is in great danger of being infected by huge climate changes and volcanoes erupting every week so now people have been evacuating and now the gems are at there house discussing which shard to get first._ "Come on Pearl we should get the winter shard first it would be best if we get the hardest mission out of the way first." Amythest said. "No because that mission is too dangerous for Steven and so we are not doing that first end of discussion." Pearl said. " I'm am deciding were to go and we are getting the winter shard first." Garnet said. "But Garnet think about this what about Steven?" Pearl said. "Steven will come with us. Plus he could use some defense training on the way." That's right Pearl You just got Garneted." "Not funny pearl said shaking her head." "Come on guys Pearl go get Steven we are going to leave and get these shards and destroy Ruby." Pearl went and got Steven. "Are you guys ready?" As the 4 gems steeped on the warp pad they heard a laugh. "Ha ha ha" Oh Pearly you think you can stop me with your little gem friends." Ruby steeped out in front of her. "W-what are you doing here!" Pearl Exclaimed. "Oh just watching you guys decide where to go first now i know where your going so im ready." Pearl summoned her spear and Pearl was just about to hit Ruby with her spear but Ruby summoned his red sword and then hit Pearl so hard she flew across the room getting knocked out. Ruby laughed then vanished in red smoke. "Pearl!" Steven screamed. "Is she going to be ok?" Steven asked. "She will be fine." Garnet said. "The only problem is that we will have to wait for pearl to recover before we can go on our mission. They got pearl and layed her on the couch to let her rest. "Come on guys lets give Pearl some rest im sure she will wake up tomorrow and then we can continue our mission." And with that the gems all went to there rooms and steven walked upstairs to his and they all went to sleep.

**Did you like the first chapter? This will be a great story with Adventure to come don't worry if im feeling it ill right one more chapter for today but right now you'll have to enjoy this bye :)**


	2. The winter shard

**Ok i know its been a day but hey heres chapter 2**

It was morning time and the gems walked out of there rooms including Steven. Pearl was up and standing on the warp pad. "Why are you on the warp pad this early?" Amythest asked. "Because im ready for the mission." Yeah but we are eating breakfast first." Amythest said taking out some bread and popping it in the toaster. " Fine."?" Have it your way" pearl walked into her room. Steven and amythest booth ate there toast got Pearl to the warp pad. "Ready guys?" Garnet said. "i think so" Steven said. And then the gems warped to the arctic. "Incoming!" Amythest said hurdiling a icy snowball at Pearl. "Owwww" Pearl said. "What was that for?" Pearl said. "Its called a snowball fight." Amythest said. " Well the snowball fight doesnt seem so fun." Pearl said all mad. "Come on no horsing around Garnet said as the gems walked to a very large mountain. "Please dont say we are gonna have to climb to the top." Steven said. "Sorry steven but we are going to have to climb to the top." Garnet said. "Awww come on." Steven whined. "It's going to take forever." "Not unless we do this!" AMythest picked up steven and through him far up the moutain. "AMYTHEST!" Pearl said. "What its faster." Amythest said. "Yes i know but you could of gotten Steven hurt. Ok Pearl the boss who is so over protective she wouldnt let Steven even touch a piece of paper." "Pearl gritted her teeth and tackeld Amythest to the ground and said. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR YOU BRUTE!" ANd then pearl got off Amythest and climbed up the hill twords Steven. When the gems reached the top. They walked into a cave. THey heard a luagh. "Hello gems" Ruby smiled as he appeared out of no where. "What are you doing here!" Pearl said. "That you should be answering to me what are YOU doing here?" Ruby said with a smile. "Think your gonna get the snow shard well goo luck." Ruby said as he dissapeared again right when he dissapeared. Just then te gems saw to crystal snakes the size of the gems house appear. "Gems attack!" Garnet commanded.

**i know a bad place to end chapter 2 but i have to go**


	3. A Sad crisis

**Its been month but im back with chapter 3!**

The 3 gems lunged t words the monster and attacked it and killed it in 5 minuets. " That what super easy." Pearl said. "The other missions will be alot harder." Grnet said. "This is so easy so he could tricking us into thinking all the missions are easy so we could lose easir" Garnet said. " Hey ruby your a stupid gem and no one likes you!" Amethyst and laughed. "YOU ITIOT" Pearl said as she summoned her spear and put it on Amythests neck. "DONT DO THAT YOUR GOING TO GET RUBY TO KILL US OR STEVEN! "HEY! Steven jumped inweeten them. "WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME YOU JUST A DUMB PATHETIC BOY!" Pearl screamed. Steven Screamed back "WELL ATLEAST IM NOT SOME STUPID DUMB WEAK GEM LIKE YOU!" Steven screamed. Pearl was left heart broken after those words. Withoat steven ran away. "nice job pearl Amythest said and kicked pearl; in the side which made Pearl start to cry very hard. Withat Amythest and garnet left pearl behind to look for steven Pearl sobbed and layed on the cold cave floor sobbing "IM JUST A WEEK GEM THAT CANT DO ANYTHING!" Pearl cried. And when the gems went to the next place without steven she cried. "We cant him alone Garnet. She cried. "We will get him another time but rigth now the world might end if we dont get these shards. Amd they warped for the next fight.,


End file.
